


Stay For Tonight

by Quyinn



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Cuddling, Enoch is crushing harder than a twelve year old girl, HollowHeart - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, floatingfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quyinn/pseuds/Quyinn
Summary: He was gone. Didn't stay for Emma, didn't stay for Enoch, didn't stay for anyone.Enoch missed him.





	Stay For Tonight

Enoch stared at the book in his hands. It wasn't new, the dust clinging to the cover made that apparent. But the novel was neither old. Coloured silhouettes spread across the white cover, ranging from deep red to yellows to the darkest of greens. In thin blue writing, Enoch wiped away to reveal _'An Abundance Of Katherines_ '. "John Green?" Enoch mumbled out loud. He flicked open the pages, each one looking worn and read. Enoch knew _his_ favourite books were littered throughout the basement. _He_ would sit and placidly read, blue eyes straying from the black print. Instead they would follow Enoch around the room, flitting from his work calloused hands to dark ringed eyes. Enoch sat back on his bed, following the sentences with a finger under each word. The Necromancer was never good at reading but _he_ would murmur encouraging words in that American accent. _He_ would run supporting hands over Enoch's arms, head laying in his lap. Compliments making his heart flutter and stutter. Kisses that make his lips tingle and a warmth that no cold could tarnish.

" _You can love someone so much... but you can never love people as much as you miss them_."

-John Green

Enoch closed the book, closed his eyes. The soft pillow of the bed caught him as he fell back. _He_ was gone. Didn't stay for Emma, didn't stay for Enoch, didn't stay for anyone. Enoch flexed his pale hands. They were cold. Then again, so was he. Constantly, continually, invariably, cold.

Enoch loved the way _he_ laughed. Brighter than the sun in high afternoon, clear as the night sky after reset. Enoch loved the way _he_ would bring him mugs of tea and dress up in his jumpers. Enoch loved the way _he_ gasped in joy, running his fingers over every jar. Admiring the content and fiddle with the figurines.

But Enoch hated the way _he_ forced a laugh. Obnoxious as it rattled pathetically around the room. It irritated Enoch when _he_ left stains under the cups and took his jumpers off inside out, the sleeves twisted. Enoch hated how _he_ would look at him in awe, like he was something special. Admiring Enoch and idily playing with the puppets. Enoch missed it though. He loved waking up with _him_ sprawled across the bed. An arm looped over Enoch's waist, fingers playing across his chest. A leg hooked between his own, ankles locked together. Radiating the heat the Necromancer did not.

As much as he hated it, Enoch missed waking up with _his_ head on his shoulder, drool escaping parted lips. Enoch missed the arrogant, jesting way _he_ repeated Enoch's cock-ups when reading, or sexual innuendos that made his ears burn and mouth hang agape. Enoch hated the empty, hollow ache in his chest, his heart beating loud for somebody who didn't stay for anybody.

Countless Resets went by, the 24 hour slot playing out like an old movie he's seen too many times. Enoch was huddled in his bed. Shivering. The blanket was pulled over his shoulders, greasy, tousled curls across his forehead. Sleep lulled him, softly, silently.  But alas! The quiet, trusting, protecting walls come crashing down. He could hear the pound of rushed feet, the joyus cries of his name. There was a knock at the door, an excited voice calling through the solid wood. "Enoch! Jake's come home." Enoch buried deeper in his blankets, wrapping his arms around himself. "Go away, Olive." His voice scratched in his throat, raw and uncaring. In a whisper, as if daring himself to argue, he muttered "As if this was ever his home."

Three days. Three days is what it took for Miss Periguine to rap sharply on the door. She stood in his room, suggesting a shower, and spoke as if nothing has changed. "You will be joining us for supper, Enoch. Be present at 5 o'clock sharp." With a comforting shoulder pat, Miss P spun gracefully on her heel and marched out. Enoch's shower was burning hot, steam unfurling from his skin. Once he was a scalding pink, Enoch stepped out, harshly rubbing the towel over his limbs and chest. He dressed quickly and took in a deep breath. He sat to the right of the head of the table. Dark hair grown longer, blue eyes still brighter than the sky. Enoch wasn't noticed as he sat down, the other turned completely to talk to Olive. It was only when Bronwyn happily smiled at him, chirping a sweet "Oh, Enoch! I'm so glad you could join us tonight." Did he look up from his meal. He quirked the left side of his mouth up into a half smile. "We missed you awfully." For a moment, Enoch thought she was addressing him but her young eyes were shining as she watched _him_.  Enoch missed the tap of his feet against the floor when they ate, the smiles and shy gazes. Enoch tried to ignore the American's words. The conversation was filled with laughter and jokes, the children enjoying updates on the future.

Once supper was over, Enoch helped clear the table and joined the others outside for the reset. Olive had her hand tightly in Emma's as they made their way on deck. They stood close together, Bronwyn and Millard in front of them. The four swayed in time with the rocky movements of the ship. Enoch stood a little way off to their right, mildly surprised when Bronwyn tugged him forward. "Stand with us, Enoch. Jake has been asking after you something cronic!" She giggled, Enoch finding himself chase the blush that spread across the taller boy's face with his own, dark eyes. "I di- I mean I just..." Enoch turned to face him, expressionless. "Hi..." His voice was anxious as he trailed off. Enoch wordlessly pointed up as Miss P began to wind her watch back. The dark sky, littered with stars, clouded over, passing through pinks and oranges of the sunset before breaking into afternoon sun. The pale blue was almost as clear as the laughter he let out. Enoch kept his hand still as strong, slender fingers laced in with his own.

Enoch found himself whispering gently, long hair tickling his nose. "Beautiful, isn't it?" The ship rocked gently as the boy lent back into Enoch. "Yes." He breathed. His face turned towards Enoch's, noses brushing slightly. "You are too." Enoch watched as he bit his lip. "The years given you confidence, Portman?" Jake smiled. As if nothing has changed, Enoch found himself letting the taller boy rest against him, hand holding his hip loosely. "I can't believe I didn't stay for this!" Enoch pressed his forehead into Jake's shoulder. _I can't believe you didn't stay_. Enoch kept the silence. He felt anger tug at the edge of his mind but steadily ignored it. The children led the way back to the house, Jake running to catch up with Emma. But his hand stayed locked with the Necromancer's. They parted ways at the beginning of the stair case.

Enoch wasn't sure which of them let go but soon the warmth left his grip, body growing cold. "Jacob?" Enoch called. His fingers caught the taller boys, twisting them together. Jake's blue eyes shone bright. "Stay with me? Tonight?" _Forever_? Jake smiled, starting down the stairs with surefooted steps. "Tonight." They shrugged out of their clothes, Enoch watching the boy disgard his jumper, inside out, on the floor. Enoch allowed himself a fond smile. Jake climbed next to him, cool sheets welcoming against their joint body heat. Jake rested his dark head on Enochs shoulder, legs twisting together. Enoch linked their hands, succumbing to the warmth and comfort, Jake's heat radiating across the bed as he sprawled. Enoch buried his nose in Jake's sweaty, thick hair. "I missed you." He felt Jake smile against his neck. Enoch kept his eyes shut, determined to remember the curve of Jake's hip, the angle of his arm as it curled around his chest. He tried to memorise the soft, pale plains of the boy's skin, the wave of hair behind his ear that wrapped under the lobe. 

Enoch woke up. The room was dark, the bed was bare. Looking around, Enoch could see no traces of Jake. The jumper on the floor was gone, the messily laced boots that were paired by the desk had vanished. Even the sheets on the other side of the bed were tucked in, the blanket smoothed down. Turning onto his side, Enoch curled in on himself, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs. " _Tonight_." He remembered the other repeating, like a record. A broken promise. He bit his lip hard. Throwing his head back onto the pillows, Enoch hated himself for believing Jake would stay. Why would he stay? Enoch flexed his pale hands, missing the warm body wrapped around him. They were cold. Constantly, continually, invariably cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HollowHeart fic, please comment and tell me what you think!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
